Reflections
by GerudoGirl89
Summary: G: Runs with New Beginnings, so read that first or you won't understand. Oneshot. Ganondorf reflects on life and loss.


****

Reflections

_**Hello. It's GerudoGirl89. I'm writing this with permission from WaveBladeFusion901, because **__**I**__** came up with it. I wrote this one **_**;) **_**Second: **__**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NEW BEGINNINGS, DON'T READ THIS. IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE.**__** It's under my profile, but my friend writes it. That's the way we do things, he can't have an account so he asks me to post things for him.  
**_**Zelda: GerudoGirl89 owns nothing. Read and Review! **

* * *

Throughout the dark Fortress of the Desert Folk, there was silence. Guards patrolled noiselessly outside, some down the halls close to the entrances. Almost everyone else slept deeply. One girl in particular was finally asleep, having tossed and turned until late. Nevertheless, exhaustion overtook her, and now, even her troubled thoughts relaxed. Who knew how long the memories would recede, but for now, there was some peace for her.

The sole male in the Gerudo tribe sat on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep. She was blissfully unconscious of his presence, and as long as it remained that way, everything would be fine. The dark clothes he wore concealed his presence.

He reflected on everything that happened between them. Their . . . relationship, for want of a better word, wasn't exactly good. Nothing went right, when he tried to talk with her, he couldn't, and he could feel the resentment and frustration emanating from her. As time went on, he'd almost given up ever developing even a friendship. How could you tell someone you've barely met that you love them more than life itself?

She twitched uneasily in her sleep, and he automatically reached out to comfort her. His hand halted a few inches from her face, and he swore silently as he remembered. If she woke up . . . .

Instead, he distracted himself by watching her. Maria looked so much like her mother. How long had it been since she vanished? Ten, eleven years now? For the first five years, he'd prayed, searched, and mourned in solitude. And then, Nabooru convinced him to move on. At first, he didn't want to let go, but could not deny the truth of his sister's words. Everything she said made sense, that there was no chance that his wife would ever return, and that if she was dead, so too was the girl. So he let go.

His joy at the birth of his daughter had just as quickly turned to sorrow when his wife left, but now that he had Maria back, it didn't feel like she was even distantly related to him. That part of his life died so many years ago.

The girls often told him there was something strange about her, something haunting in her past she didn't want to talk about. Nabooru had even told him to talk with her, but he'd refused. Maria wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't talk with anyone.

And there was Maria herself. It broke his heart to know that she tried so hard to gain acceptance. He couldn't accept the fact that, despite his letting go, she'd survived, that now she was so close. Besides, he had the feeling that she didn't love _him_. And who could blame her? It had been far too long. Most likely, in her mind, he'd abandoned her. If only she knew . . .

_If I told you the truth, would you believe me? _he wondered silently, watching her shift restlessly. _If I told you the truth, could you forgive me?_

Maria muttered in her sleep and suddenly began to thrash around. Startled, he moved away, and she sat up, twisting to remove the sheets entangling her thin frame. She gave a small cry and tumbled off the bed in a heap of blankets, but by then, he vanished into thin air. She stared around in alarm, but it was too late, he was gone.

The last thing he saw before vanishing was her bewildered, tear-streaked face. He knew she'd felt him leave.

Alone in his study, he paced for a while, trying to put it out of his mind. _Why didn't I stay . . . _? he thought to himself. _I should haven taken care of her . . . . _

And then the more sensible part of his brain responded. _Because she'd resent it. Perhaps she was better off in Castle Town . . . ._ _But_ _if I'd left her there, she would be dead now. _

Maria sat in the dark, dwelling on the past, and while she did, Ganondorf could think only of her, and his own failure as a King, as a husband, and most of all, as a father.

_**

* * *

Hello. What did you think?  
**_**Zelda: Review!**


End file.
